


An unfinished toy

by BunnyR



Series: I’m writing more stuff with Neon J cause I simp for a cyborg man [1]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: And I feel like I should post more, F/M, I mean 1010 doesn't really show up, It's Not Great, Short, So here's this, but i like it, i don't know how to tag, they're just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyR/pseuds/BunnyR
Summary: Who was the manager of 1010 before the events of the game?
Relationships: neon j/minor oc
Series: I’m writing more stuff with Neon J cause I simp for a cyborg man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	An unfinished toy

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh I don't know I wrote this during second period
> 
> Also I've never played NSR but I saw the bossfights thing and I was like "a cyborg father figure who probably has a sad backstory? Sign me up!"  
> I know it's short but like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Please give critiques! I am still learning!!!

The knock on his studio door is quiet, but enough to grab his attention. “ _Come in_ _!_ ” he calls out, and the door slowly opens, but he doesn’t look up. Arms wrap around his shoulders, and a kiss is placed on his cheek. “ _What are you working on, my dear?_ ” she asks, pressing her head into his. “ _Just a figure of my favorite person…_ ” He purrs into her ear. She giggles, and kisses him again, before he places the final stroke of paint on. “ _Now I just have to let it dry._ ” 

-

He sits on his bed, little cuts peppering his fingers as he carves a figurine out of wood. His bunk-mate leans over the railing, before plucking the toy out of his hands. “ _What is this? A toy?_ ” The man laughs. “ _Everyone! Come look! Jay still plays with dollies!_ ” the doll maker reaches up, trying to grab back his creation in vain. The bunk-mate tosses it to another, and then it’s passed once more. A big game of keep-away, played on a man who wants nothing to do with a war.

-

The pain is like electricity, coursing through his veins. He can’t feel anything except the pain. He’s the only soldier in his unit still alive isn’t he? _And it won’t be for long,_ he thinks to himself. He clutches one of the unfinished dolls to his chest. He just wants it to stop. He just wants it all to stop. He thinks of his love. He thinks of his studio. He thinks of his figures.

-

He hears the voices talk. They say they can save him. They say he’ll be the first of his kind. They say that he’ll be an amazing help to the war effort. He’ll be a hero. 

Too bad the war ended the same day he was finished. Or maybe not. It would’ve been hell, trying to get back to the battlefield so soon. 

-

He stares down at the blueprints. Almost identical, the five of them. But they can’t be the same. There would be no love put into them if they were the same. So he grabs his paints, and gets to work. 


End file.
